


Work Frustrations

by WingedLesbianParagon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rated mature for highly suggestive language and scenes, This is so full of corny sexual jokes it's almost wholesome, that's your only warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLesbianParagon/pseuds/WingedLesbianParagon
Summary: Angela makes Moira hot under the collar with some well-placed innuendos.





	Work Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Train your Hot but Annoying Co-worker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046496) by [WingedLesbianParagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLesbianParagon/pseuds/WingedLesbianParagon). 



> Sorry, not sorry (i'm so sorry).
> 
> Consider this a spiritual successor to How to Train your Hot but Annoying Co-Worker.

_She closed her eyes in pleasure. The hot breath travelled swiftly up to her jaw, then just as quickly formed into hot kisses that trailed down her neck and across her collarbone and back up again to her lips. Her fingers curled in long hair as she responded urgently, begging for more. The other woman laughed and pulled away from the kiss. Moira, disappointed, looked up and saw familiar blue eyes looking down at her._

Moira awoke with a gasp, gripping her sheets tightly. She sat up with a groan, rubbing her eyes. The only light was the alarm clock next to her, casting a dim blue glow onto her bed. _4:23_. Groaning with annoyance she cast herself back down onto her pillow with a thud. These dreams about her co-worker, Dr. Angela Ziegler, were getting more and more frequent. Moira gritted her teeth as she ran her fingers through her sweat-soaked hair. Dr. Ziegler was her most fierce and loathed rival: the one who stood in her way and preached about _ethics,_ placing limits on Moira’s research. She was standing in the way of _progress_. The pure and innocent doctor who was loved and lauded by all while Moira stood in the background, an outcast.

How she _hated_ Angela Ziegler.

A piece of her dream floated through her mind, sending flashes of red through her cheeks as she blushed.

How she _wanted_ Angela Ziegler.

Moira threw her sheets aside in irritation. She wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep with that image in her mind, perhaps a cold shower and an early work-day would set her priorities straight.

\--

When Moira arrived at work at quarter past five, Dr. Ziegler was already there in the lab, bent over an experiment of some sort. Moira blushed at the sight; the shower hadn’t been as effective as she’d have liked. She’d also been dearly hoping the other doctor wouldn’t be there so that she could distract herself and get into the zone before she arrived.

Dr. Ziegler cheerily straightened up from her experiment as Moira entered, adjusting her pants.

“Oh good, Dr. O’Deorain, could you please come help me unzip these jeans?”

“ _What_?” Moira flushed instantly, incredulous.

“Unzip these genes.” She moved aside and pointed to a series of petri dishes she was working on. “You’re a geneticist, that’s what you do, right?”

“Oh, yes, of course Dr. Ziegler; I didn’t hear you properly.” Moira moved towards her, embarrassed.

“What did you hear?” Ziegler looked up at her with a puzzled look on her face and Moira quickly turned to the experiment to hide her blush.

“Nothing, let’s get to it shall we? I assume we both came in early to do work, not to partake in idle chatter?” Moira snapped. She quickly set to work, but a pair of inquisitive eyes bore into the side of her head for several seconds before turning away.

The two worked together in silence, finishing up the experiment before the morning briefing at eight. Moira breathed a sigh of relief at the opportunity to get away from her co-worker. She’d found herself very distracted by the other woman, drawn to look at her as she worked beside her. She was _admiring_ her most-hated rival. Moira frowned in disgust at herself.

\--

Moira returned from the briefing, arriving at the lab before Dr. Ziegler. _Perfect_ , she thought. This would allow her to start on her own work and provide an effective excuse if Ziegler asked for assistance with anything else. She wasn’t sure how much more of the other woman she could take today before she exploded.

Moira didn’t look up when Dr. Ziegler returned to the lab, focused intently on her work. However the other doctor didn’t seem keen to let her focus as she immediately walked over to check on Moira’s progress.

It was then that Moira looked up and noticed that her colleague was now wearing a knee-length skirt. Moira stiffened, and Ziegler followed her gaze down to her legs.

“Oh it’s such a lovely day today I thought I’d change into something more comfortable.” Dr. Ziegler said with a cheery smile.

“Ah.” Moira replied, confusedly looking out the large picture window and into the courtyard where snow was falling in heavy sheets.

As Dr. Ziegler walked away back to her own research on the other side of the room, Moira couldn’t help but notice just how well the skirt accentuated her hips.

Moira stood up from her chair as heat flashed through her. What she needed was some cold water. _That would help, right_?

“I’ll be right back Dr. Ziegler, I’m going to get some water.” She said hurriedly.

“Oh, would you mind grabbing me some coffee while you’re there?” Dr. Ziegler asked sweetly.

“I suppose.”

\--

When Moira returned feeling much calmer, she set the coffee mug down on the Dr. Ziegler’s desk. The woman reached for it appreciatively.

“Thank you Dr. O’Deorain.” She brought the mug to her lips. “Hot and steamy, just how I like it.”

Moira was never going to survive into the afternoon.

\--

It seemed like every time Moira began a new experiment, Dr. Ziegler would walk by and drop some comment on her work. The woman was never normally so interested unless Moira was doing something that would offend her sense of ethics. She wondered suspiciously if the other doctor was up to something.

Nonetheless, Moira stood swirling an Erlenmeyer flask of recently titrated liquid as she prepared for her next experiment. Dr. Ziegler floated by, eyeing her work.

“You know, you really have to keep that steady kind of _circulation_ going if you want to get anywhere.” She mimicked the movement in a way that appeared very suggestive.

Moira flushed for the umpteenth time today and glared at the other woman under the pretense of anger.

“Thank you Dr. Ziegler, I assure you that chemistry was in fact a requirement of my doctorate.”

“Oh don’t take offence Dr. O’Deorain,” Angela replied. “I wouldn’t want there to be any _friction_ between us.” She repeated the movement and then turned and stalked back to her desk, once again torturing Moira with the image of her beautiful behind.

_Was she doing this on purpose?_

Moira shook her head, surely not, not the _pure_ Dr. Ziegler.

“Oh Dr. O’Deorain, when you’re done maybe you could join me for lunch? I could really use some _stimulation_.” Dr. Ziegler called out across the room.

 _Aggh_.

Moira stomped over to Angela’s desk, fists balled at her side.

“I can’t do this anymore Dr. Ziegler, I’ve had enough.”

Angela looked up from her work and smiled innocently.

“Can’t do what Dr. O’Deorain? Is your work getting to you? If you need a vacation by all means I’ll sign off on the paperwork.”

“You know exactly what I mean.” Moira growled, crossing her arms across her chest in an attempt to hold herself together.

“Oh I couldn’t possibly.” She perched demurely on the edge of her desk. Moira couldn’t help but notice that her skirt was drawn considerably high up her thighs. She flushed again, distracted by the sight.

“You look a little flushed Dr. O’Deorain, are you feeling well? When was the last time you had a thorough medical examination? You know, I’m a perfectly qualified professional.” Dr. Ziegler slipped off the desk and stepped forward to put her hands on Moira’s shoulders.

She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to nip Moira’s ear and whispered, ‘You must be calcium bicarbonate, because if you let me get you wet, then the reaction will be explosive.”

Moira almost choked. “That one… was a little more forward than the rest.”

Dr. Ziegler laughed. “For a doctor, you’re awfully dense. I can’t believe it took the whole morning to get you this hot under the collar.” She pulled Moira forwards, sitting once again on her desk, this time with Moira’s hands planted firmly on either side of her.

Moira’s desire burned intensely inside of her as she looked into the eyes of her rival.

She had only one question as she roughly placed her lips on the other woman’s. “I thought you hated me as much as I hate you?”

“Oh I do, I really do.” Ziegler replied, before leaning back and pulling Moira on top of her into an eternity of heat and pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Gingerfloss for coming up with the idea of Moira having naughty dreams about Angela and Angela noticing her coworkers frustration and teasing her in return on the moicy discord ages ago and allowing me to steal it. 
> 
> Thank you also to Tripower and begging-for-mercy for helping me come up with some choice lines.


End file.
